Swedenball
Swedish English Arabic|type = Germanic Languages Family member |capitalball = Stockholmball|friends = Norwayball Finlandball USAball |enemies = Bad people |likes = Not known|founded = 1905|onlypredecessor = Sweden-Norwayball|predicon = Sweden-Norway|intospace = Självklart!|nativename = Sverigebollen Konungariket Sverige|affiliation = EUball|religiön = |status = "Still Börks"|börk = Börk börk, I'm the creatör of Börks after all! Avicii|dislikes = NATO|dislikes = Unknown|food = Meatballs, tacos, raggmunk, surströmming, fika, Kebab, kaffe, Falukorv|nötes = |bork = of börk börk Börk börk|status = WORLD HOCKEY CHAMPIONS!!!!! |name = Swedenball |capital = Stockholmball|notes = Wrote the book of börk}} Swedenball is a countryball located in Northern Europe. He can into European Union (EU), but is not NATO liked. He can into kebab, Nobel prize, and is a father of the creator of the 3rd most popular game ever, Minecraft. Also in 2016, he released Battlefield 1, taking the second spot in best games of 2016. Sweden's relationships are rough with his brother Denmarkball and his friends Norwayball, Icelandball, Faroeball, Greenlandball and Russiaball for a long time (SINCE THE VIKING ERA!). These days they get along well enough, but may still get into fights. Sweden has become the quintessential "liberal utopia" and hasn't been at war for more than 200 years, which is something he is proud of (but he struggles every day against the temptation of having a Viking relapse). He has found a way to be neutral in every major war since World War 1. Do not let his neutrality fool you, even though it is a country that does not fight in wars for 200 years, Swedenball has one of the most advanced military industries in the world. Swedenball is the third largest exporter of war material in the world, behind only Israelcube and Russiaball. But despite advanced and comprehensive war industry, Swedenball is an extremely peaceful country in terms of international conflicts. In fact the last war Sweden involved was in 1814 against Norwayball, that is, more than 200 years ago. Unfortunately, because of his neutral status, Sweden is sometimes mocked by other countryballs as a "naive little butterfly" who is accepting of all countries (even when some of them, like Somaliaball, begin to override him). Swedenball likes to ignore these jokes, being a overly-tolerant and sensitive countryball Although he does sometimes get sad thinking about his peace, love and tolerance, as it exists because he didn't save Ålandball, his daughter when Finlandball (as he was still being angry at Swedenball) fought against Sovietball. However, Swedenball has another dark side: The Carolean era. Sometimes, in the dark nights of Scandinavia, his most evil thoughts can come by the magical barrier inside his head. If then he becomes a killing machine, feared by even Russia, and one day, this might be unleashed and the friendly Sweden may become the next great threat to Europe. (well, Swedes think it's great at least) His birthday is 6th of June and his Zodiac sign is Gemini. History Sweden was pillaging with his brothers and sisters in Europe for a long time, back when he was a Viking. Swedish Vikings mainly travelled east to Miklagård, Serkland and Österled, but also took part in expeditions towards Western Europe. Sweden was the last Nordic country to be Christianized, because Sweden was very believer of the Norse Paganism, his Uppsala Temple was even a hub of pagan activities. Also Sweden is the Nordic Country with the most of Runic Inscriptions. When he got back to home he started to fight his sisters and brothers. After a lot of fighting Denmark forced him to join the Kalmar Union. A few centuries later Sweden rebelled against Denmark and became an independent kingdom again in the 16th century, and also decided to become Protestant, though it was mainly to take all the money that the churches in Sweden had been collecting. Sweden fought many wars and took more and more clay, however that ended when he was defeated by Russia, and lost Estonia and Finland. Sweden stayed neutral during the 1st and 2nd World Wars, but didn't stay completely out of it like he did in World War 1, as he took care of Jewish refugees from countries who were about to be invaded (such as Denmark), sent food and supplies to Finland during the Winter War, allowed Naziball to go through Sweden on his way home on vacation from guard duty in Norway, and provided iron for Naziballs weapons. In mordern days Sweden owns the global furniture company BÖRKEA IKEA, and has made many video and computer games, and many of them have themes such as war and torture (such as Battlefield and Amnesia and World in Conflict, in some cases Minecraft) to fuel his need for violence, as he is a pacifistic country now (but he fights very day against his king desires and fears a Viking relapse) he now is a very politically correct country with many kebabs around, he is proud over his Viking ancestry but has to hide it otherwise SJW's will get angry at him. He also has many subscribers on YouTube. Sweden also invented dynamite! BÖRK. Sweden highly legalizes LGBT. He is one the few European balls that take correctly care of immigrants. By doing so he is allowing Swedish peoples and immigrants to cohabit peacefully. However this stereotype is in most cases not that true. Only southwestern Sweden is into kebab and homosexuality, northern and eastern Sweden contains vicious vikings. Also, Swedenball can into renewable energy. He has the power to turn garbage into electricity. Relationships Sweden is a part of the big Nordic family. Some are brothers, some are adoptive brothers, some are nephews, and some are sisters and adoptive sisters. 'Family' * Swedish Empireball - My stronk father * Finlandball - Swedenball's brother and friend, they've been fighting many of the neighboring countries together and now big rivals in hockey. 1809 never forget! AND REMEMBER! FINLAND MUST KILL HIMSELF!!! REMOVE FINLAND AND NOKIA!!! * Ålandball- Swedenballs daughter. He left him for Finland when Sweden didn't help her during WW2. IM SORRY OK? * Denmarkball - DANSKJÄVLAR!' '''Swedenballs brother and oldest rival (in the sibling sort), they'vebe en fighting for a long time, and Sweden has been taking a lot of danskjävlarnas clay during the wars. They show a lot of both love (questionable?) and hate (Självklart!) for each other. * 'Norwayball' - He has been a part of both his brothers Denmark and Sweden, earning the trust of both of them. However, he is more friendly to Denmark, as their language is more similar and Denmark and Norway were the same country for a longer time compared to Sweden and Norway. He, alongside Denmarkball, likes to annoy Swedenball about his... choices, also ABBA is mine you can even into ABBA * ' Icelandball' - Sweden's nephew who is overly obsessed with vikings. * ' Svalbardball' - Norway's bro and Swedens bro-in-law, the only Nordic relationship that didn't collapse. * ' Germanyball' - Sweden's nephew. He only shows up at Christmas, so Sweden and Grenland don't really know each other at all.(Also very suicidal) , Greenlandball and ' Orkneyball' - no! no! NO! FUCK YUO * ' Scaniaball' - Sweden's nephew and Denmarks child. He and the clay where he lived was taken by Sweden after a war with Denmark. During the first hundred years he and Sweden were even bigger enemies than Denmark and Sweden but eventually got along with Sweden. In these days he gets along with the kebabs too well, and Sweden doesn't like that. * ' Västergötlandball' - One of Sweden's children. His personality is a lot like Germany's (wörk, börk, wörk!) * ' Smålandball' - Another of Sweden's children, Scaniaball's half-brother. He is known for his work in discovering and coming up with names for many plants around the world. He also invented IKEA. * ' Norrlandball' - Swedenball's son, Smålandballs brother and Scaniaballs half-brother. Norrlandball and Swedenball has a mixed friendship, where Norrlandball is sometimes proud to be Swedish, but still, wants to be independent. Swedenball doesn't like Norrlandballs relationship with Finlandball, as Norrlandball seems to have adapted Finlandballs sadness and drinking behaviour. * ' Ölandball' - Son to Smålandball (and therefore quite young) but now independent. One of the Islands of Sweden and known for his warm climate and appreciation of kroppkakor. * ' Gotlandball' - Ölandball's bigger-brother known for his weird accent and attachment to sheep. 'Mina Kompisar (My Friends) Swedenball is kind of friends with everyone but the most important ones: * Canadaball - Can into leaglize LGBT and he is my Liberal and socialist friend. * Finlandball - Adoptive brother and he hates Russia but we are hockey rivals. * Norwayball - Nice brother. * Denmarkball (Sometimes) - Neutral brother. We are good friends as of today but we fought a lot back in the past. And she still rables about me taking her clay. * Germanyball - He let me into EUball and he also can into allowing kebabs into his clay. * Kosovoball - Ally and good friend and i help him when he is in trouble by his enemies (Serbiaball), i even have a base in his clay * Thailandball - She love Farang! '''she thinks farang = ATM more than 300,000 Swedes visit Thailand every year. * Brazilball - So, you think you like saying HUE? My is BÖRKing. * Indonesiaball - Friends from the Southeast world, He very likes IKEA and H&M * Japanball - Thanks for translating Caramelldansen in your language, I appreciate it! * ISISball - Come on in buddy. 'Neutral' * USAball - He can into legalize LGBT! But "unfortunatly" he is conservative and hates political correctness. But I like his cars. Also, he can be a little bit sexist and racist, BECAUSE OF TRUMP THE MOTHERFUCKER!!! Well i have a lot of talk to his states. Some of his states are crap because you know, police brutality, crime, get it? I don't know which one i hate the most... Definetely not nevada or nedada i would say i don't know? There are dangerous states like georgia, florida, lousiana, oklahoma, new mexico, of course minnesota because he wants to be a börk but he cannot into nordic. * Netherlandsball - I know you love weed and that's what i don't want and you just lose the match against me. We still trade each others, and hey, Don't be sad, Have a bag of cool stuff i just traded to you. Wait a second... Oh shit! I need it! I NEED TO KILL HUNGARYBALL BECAUSE IT'S FINLANDS FUCKING BROTHER AND YOUR BETRAYER! I NEED TO KILL HUNGARYBALL RIGHT NOW! * Estoniaball - Actually good friends. We cooaperate on of project, and has a union in my clay. BUT FOR OF LAST TIME, YOU CANNOT INTO NORDIC! Jävla estländare ni är så cringe. Vet inte dom (Don't know them) * NATOball - Actually i was helping him but Not anymore. I am a fucking neutral countryball (Don't you ever call me a country instead of a countryball...) and you still let me attack some people! I AM NEUTRAL! STOP! * Israelcube- Looks like you are murdering poor palestine! Just stop killing them! Let them have mercy and i recognize them because in fact you are killing muslims like a racist! * Minnesotaball - His heritage was norway, my ugly brother, and he has the most swedish-american people. ANYWAYS, STOP THINKING THAT YOU CAN INTO NORDIC! NO! YOU CANNOT INTO NORDIC AND SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CORRUPTED IDIOT! 'Idiot Fiender (Idiot Enemies)' * Russiaball ''' - Was of false alarm move all along. *Flashback*: I tried to invade Ryssland once, but ended up getting my BÖRK frozen. * Danskjävlar (Sometimes) - Stop rambling about me stealing your clay or else I will conquer you with my Börks! BÖRK! BÖRK! BÖRK! BÖRK! * Chileball - Hates me because I have more subscribers on Youtube! PEWDIEPIE STRONK! * Uzbekistanball - YUO OF TERRORIST! Yuo of kill börk using truck through Stockholm. Will not of stand. BÖÖÖÖRK! That is so racist to say of me, but at least you are secular. * Franceball - STOP STÅLKING MIG YUO FÖCKING IDIOT! ENÖUGH IS ENÖUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKING FRENCHS ON THIS MOTHERFUCKING WIKI! EVERYONE STRAP IN! * Moroccoball - I dare you i fucking dare yuo boycott me or i impose sanctions against you fucker! * Somaliaball - OK SOMALIA! I OF HAD ENOUGH OF YUOR RAPISTS RAPING MY PEOPLE!! FIRST TIME WAS OF MISUNDERSTANDING BUT NOW YUO ARE OF PISSING ME OFF!! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS ANY LONGER NO MATTER HOW RACIST I LOOK!! I WILL OF MONITORING YUO NOW!!! * Polandball - Xenophobic and Homophobic asshole. FUCK YUO! * Pizza Brony - SHUT THE FUCK UP NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU DIDN'T QUALIFY THE FUCKING WORLD CUP. IT'S JUST ONLY A FUCKING GAME YOU RETARD! YOU ARE A BRONY '''JÄVLA KUKSUGARNA!!!!! (FUCKING COCKSUCKERS!!!!!) * Myanmarball - HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY ASIAN WIFE THAILAND!!! THAT'S IT!!! NO MORE BÖRK FOR YOU!!! REMOVE BURMA!!! Gallery Artbörk Swedens.png Sverike.png OdT9g9o.png B5ORjfe.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Swergie.png|Sweden with disgusting surstromming. 10314615_1399259760399784_6972917879225022698_n.jpg‎ Download.jpeg|"Bork" Sveaball the Viking.jpg|Sweden the Viking AlLsa7u.png Flat,550x550,075,f.u1.jpg OD2DnP2.png Europe likes rotten things.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png VoNkUek.png A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_Planet.png IMG_3553.PNG Comics MvneCBr.png Sweden_Can't_into_Bhutan's_Party.png QDVulFd.png M5kPOnU.png Hospital_Massacre.png BOBgOam.png Finland's Best Day Ever.png Past Times.png RMumqpu.png Bork Music.png|Bork Music! Ikea can into meatballs (version 1).png|IKEA can into meatballs News 155.png|Horsemeat found on Ikea meatballs in Czech Republic Sweden_then_and_now.png|Sweden then and now Sweden wishes for Colonies.png How to fly.jpg|Sweden can into space MarchAcrossTheBelts.jpg Divine Intervention.png Steppe Warrior Heritage.png CarlousRex'sPrematureWarDeath.jpg Stupid Charity.png Nuclear dominance.jpg Db651kw-600x1272.png Sweden.jpg|Sweden throughout the years Borkpocalipse the beginning.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Beginning Borkpocalipse 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 2 Borkpocalipse 3.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 3 Borkpocalipse sand and bork.png|The Borkpocalipse: Sand and Bork borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Iron Dome borkpocalipse stralia.png|The Borkpocalipse: Outback borkpocalipse stralia 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Winter Wonderland Borkpocalipse last of us.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Lastings of Us HungryHungryMurica.png Swedencannotintologic.png Baltics.png Nigeria is of Genius.png World War Bork Episode 2 The Outbreak.png World War Bork Episode 1 The Begining.png World War Bork Episode 3 It spreads.png Immigrant army.png Who Is The Best.jpg 0UrF2nI.png QOKfx6X.png borkb.png NK Mobile Internet.png Comic1.png|Denmarkball the Psychic 533px-America can into cleaning up agent orange.png|America can into cleaning up agent orange FLOOD.png QHbIXUO.png Qeg6AIr.png Mn0gWn6.png Y9VOti8.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png qgv5uVh.png 12020295 964861536905800 2075766839 o.jpg Swedenball2.png 8HnJilg.png CApJ7m5.png 'gmU6jfG.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 'aVthcpZ.png Y7dQ6gA.png 2zYuDBH.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png Vo0XLbD.png 8jL6f1Z.png 992qhyV.png GJ3e4EU.png 'a1EPHpM.png 'w5bXUJi.png Ll56ZnX.png 84wEmWH.png kUxvOdI.png NjC58JY.png 'gLIQoMV.png 'bbNyMEG.png 'uiiqIUK.png QD6gLDt.png 'uk3BUYc.png Z1tvf5E.png Yugoslav sob story.png Swenden_002.png|Sweden ånd söme öf his dömåin F4SZ1es.png S6ukqVN.png Swedenshomosexnationalism.png DlvBJF0.png|Israel hates it if any country reconizing Palestine 6RbKtK9.png Saudi Arabia Life.png 703991401027629864.png QcvGe22.png 820626151865747632.png Food.png BvP3Xe6-600x900.png CKbch.png Atheists.png Ddc3c3791f76.jpg Swde.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png Swedenshomosexnationalism.png QAQfUKe-600x1152.png Cdffdbbcd1351aaa0603a9c7daa051fca6ff023799a96dc148c145329641d148_1.jpg njUKIYd.png Germany in Disneyland.png Blocks vs Bricks.png Battle of the Nations.png KHM7u5W.png Buq6SnT.png 'pBu0vaZ.png 4. Pennsylvanian Surname.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png Russias Only Enemy.png 11382749.gif ErQuQ4s.png Poland can into Europa.png GwmOuXl.png BJ4gO0l.png 1c6iNhJ.png JvGvJ3h.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png LGBT Murica.png Shark!!.png Damn IKEA.png Sweden's Army.png Austerity.png Alone.png How Norway Fries Eggs.png Coffee Thief.png Best Destination.png Castaways.png Best Tanks.png Snowball Fight.jpg Estonia Lives.png Climbing Mountains.jpg 12 Days of Christmas.png No Cure.png Yule Day.png Bring the Fridge.png History of Skane.png Fireworks of Iceland.png Love Nature.png Happy Midsummer.png Icelandic Love.png Canada's Club.png Bad Parenting.png Danksdavil.png New Personality.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Sealand is Born.png Neutral Power.png British Tourism.png Nordic Religions.png Forget War.png Weak Point.png Links: *Fåceböök påge }} es:Sueciaball fr:Suèdeballe pl:Swedenball ru:Швеция sco:Swedenball zh:瑞典球 Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Scandinavia Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Russian Haters Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Germanic Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro Removers Category:Bork Category:Protestant Category:Swedenball Category:Monarchy Category:Anti-Communism Category:Nordic Cross Category:Viking Category:Vikingball Category:World Cup Host Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Sunni Category:Islam Category:Islamball Category:OSCE Category:Kalmar Category:Homosex Lover Category:Bork Bork Category:Former Homosex Removers Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Nordic Countryball Category:Vodka Remover Category:Democratic Socialist Category:Socialist Category:Cold Category:Arctic Category:OECD Members Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:Scandinavian Category:Communist Removers Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Germanic Countryball Category:Germanic Countryballs Category:Lutheran Category:Christian Lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Swedistan Category:Muslim lovers Category:Defend Kebab Category:Defend Muslim Category:Norse Vikings Category:USA allies Category:Feminist Category:Future NATOballs Category:Independent Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo